Cold Bath
by SweetSorrow1
Summary: Pansy wanted some lovin', but when she couldn't get some, she decides to go to the Prefects' bathroom for a cold bath. Pansy/Ginny, mentioned Draco/Harry. Not smut as much as I'd like it to be Read & Review! ONE-SHOT


**Title:** Cold Bath  
**Author**: Sweet Sorrow  
**Category**: Books, Harry Potter, Humor/Romance, Pansy/Ginny, mentioned Draco/Harry  
**Spoilers**: None.  
**Rating**: M - for language  
**Summary**: Pansy wanted some lovin', but when she couldn't get some, she decides to go to the Prefects' bathroom for a cold bath. Pansy/Ginny, mentioned Draco/Harry. Not smut (as much as I'd like it to be) Read & Review! One-Shot!  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., INC. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author Notes**: This was really short, but really fun to write! I hope it was fun for you to read. Please review! Enjoy.

* * *

**Cold Bath**  
_By: Sweet Sorrow_

* * *

Pansy was lonely.

But not only that, she was lonely and horny.

Horny. Pansy hated being horny, especially when there was nothing she could do to fix it. Sure, she could touch herself; she's done that loads of times. But nothing, _nothing_, could satisfy her than feeling someone else's hands touch her, massage her, knead her, stroke her, fuck her -

Okay.

What to do? Where to turn to? Draco was obviously out the question. After the last time, Pansy and Draco just laid on the cold floor of the abandoned classroom on the third floor, silenced and horrified. They were panting only slightly, and the tension in the air grew with each breath. Draco had then turned to look at Pansy, and said, "Let's never do that ever again."

All Pansy could do was nod in agreement.

It wasn't because Draco didn't satisfy her or she didn't satisfy him. Oh hell, who was she kidding. That was exactly the reason why, but nonetheless, no feelings were hurt, and the two remained best friends to this very day. Besides, Draco was now fucking Harry Potter. Harry Fucking Potter. Pansy scoffed. More like Harry Fucking Draco. Or Draco Fucking Harry.

Ahh, fucking. Horny. Merlin!

Pansy tapped her finger on her bed. How about Blaise? He was certainly a delectable bloke. Perhaps he'd fancy a shag, after all, he was single, tall, and carried around a nice rumor of his ... dare she think it? ... well endowment. Pansy scowled. There was another rumor about Blaise though - girls had said he would be rather clingy, and would chase after them for months on end, claiming to be their one true Slytherin God.

No, Blaise wouldn't do.

Pansy rolled around onto her pillow and growled. She just wanted a shag! One simple shag! Why was it so hard to ask for?

Hard. Shag. God.

_Okay, that's it. Time for a cold bath._

Pansy got out of bed, and retrieved her belongings from her trunk. Grabbing a towel, she left from the girl's dormitory and sauntered out of the Slytherin Common Room and toward the Prefects' bathroom. It was a Thursday night, and she was sure that no one would be in there. It was perfect, in case she wanted to do the nasty to herself seeing as no one on the face of the planet would do it for her.

As the Slytherin girl pushed through the door to the bathroom, she realized that she was not alone. In a tub filled with pink bubbles was Ginny Wealsey. Not only that though, but she was bubbled from head to toe, her body submerged under the pink water, and long, red hair drenched, clinging to her porcelain skin.

Quickly, Pansy looked away. No, not now. Not now! Especially when she was trying to get over her body's urges!

As Pansy walked to the tub next to Ginny's, she happened to catch a glimpse of the Gryffindor's knees sticking out from the pink bubbles. Pansy felt like drowning herself under that water and licking the skin. Ginny saw that Pansy was squirming slightly as she adjusted her own lavender bubbles in the her tub.

"Hello, Parkinson."

Pansy tensed. "Hello, Weasley." Diverting her eyes away from the red-headed goddess, Pansy turned around and started to unbutton her shirt. With Ginny behind her, she was glad that her flushed face was out of view. "Enjoying your bath?" she asked lightly.

Ginny rose a thin eyebrow. "Perhaps. Why would you care?"

"Just trying to make small talk." Pansy muttered as she removed her shirt from over her head. Suddenly, she felt soft, wet hands on her hips. Her breath got caught in her throat. "What --"

Ginny flipped Pansy around and pressed a hot kiss on her lips. Pansy moaned and immediately kissed back, turning around her attacker and pressing her against the wall. Leg between her legs, Pansy snaked her tongue into the Gryffindor's eager mouth, and the two battled for dominance. Ginny broke the kiss, and stared into Pansy's blue eyes, smirked, and started plant kisses down her neck.

Pansy groaned. This was not happening! This was too good to be true! Ginny nibbled against her warm skin. Pansy smirked. Oh yes, this was definitely very, very good.

As the two girls splashed around the tubs, hands roaming around each other's bodies, they both found their peaks, and clutched each other at the release. Ginny looked beautiful, and Pansy was surprised at the fact that she never realized the young Weasley girl had grown up to be such a fox.

A very talented fox.

Thoroughly satisfied, and with Ginny's arm around her, Pansy played with the pink and lavender bubbles that danced around. In a few minutes, they would have to get out of the tub and out of the bathroom. Midnight was approaching, and they were well past their curfew. Not to mention the fact that their Prefects' run around the school was an hour ago, and at the moment, they resembled prunes more than students from Hogwarts.

As the two got dressed, Pansy roamed her eyes around Ginny's body, and licked her lips. She had a question for her.

"Why were you in here?"

Ginny didn't answer for a few minutes. She gathered her things into her arms, and walked towards the door. With a foot out of the entrance, she stopped and turned around. A devious smile was dancing on her rosy lips, and she had a malicious glint in her eyes.

"I was horny, and I wanted a shag."

With that, the Gryffindor left without another word. The door closed gently behind her.

Pansy looked at herself in the mirror. Oh yes, hickeys around her neck, and scratch marks on her shoulders and arms. She definitely had a rough night, but it was a good night.

She was horny, yes, but she was horny no more!

She smiled to herself, now knowing the secret to the Gryffindor glow. Those sneaky lions knew where to have fun; it seemed like they always knew where to go to fulfill anyone's cravings.

Perhaps next time the Slytherin wanted to be touched, she'd just casually walk to the Prefects' bathroom for a quick shag.

Pansy blinked.

_I mean, cold bath._

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
